The planners of this proposal intend to establish and sustain a Specialized Center of Interdisciplinary Research (SCOR), aimed at identification of genes/proteins and their functions important for female osteoporosis. A smoothly functioning SCOR will require strong and capable leadership, a source of unity, interaction and direction, effective coordination of effort and efficient use and management of personnel and resources. These are the responsibilities of the Administrative Core. The Administrative Core will be led by the SCOR Director, Hong-Wen Deng, Ph.D., and the Co-Directors, Robert R. Recker, M.D., and Lynda Bonewald, Ph.D. The Core Director and Co-Directors are experienced organizational leaders, managers of personnel and resources, and/or clinical investigators. They will form an executive committee to work closely with Internal and External Advisory Boards, and Pi's and Co-Pi's of Projects 1-3 and Directors and Co-Directors of the Clinical Core and the Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core. They will monitor and evaluate progress of the proposed research and providing ongoing quality control and scientific review, discussion and advice. The LEADERSHIP GOALS of the Administrative Core include: o Delivering competent and timely administrative services, including scheduling meetings, assuring efficient communications, handling correspondence, arranging travel, business, and personnel matters, etc. o Coordinating the efforts of SCOR projects, cores, and personnel; coordination will include interactive planning and problem-solving across projects. o Strengthening collaborative relationships with the Internal and External Advisory Boards and with scientific and medical colleagues from other departments of the participating universities and from other institutions. o Extending the benefits of SCOR participation to junior faculty, students, and postdoctoral fellows. o Coordinating scientific lectures and interactive presentations locally and at national and international levels. o Providing staff support in the form of budgetary support and review, preparation of grant reports, writing of communications and manuscripts, and other supportive activities. o Assuring ongoing compliance with leadership expectations, governmental policies, and institutional directives by means of a plan for project oversight. o Coordinating implementation of the SCOR and other NIH funded projects of the SCOR investigators, so that all are implemented efficiently and all benefit maximally from each other.